


Kevamie - Fooling Around on the Job

by Katiecat512



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Smut, fooling around on the job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiecat512/pseuds/Katiecat512
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its just a normal day for Jamie as he's making his regular round of deliveries... Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kevamie - Fooling Around on the Job

       Jamie was on his usual route, attired in his mailman outfit. Sweat was dripping from his face to his blue shirt. It was a very hot day at Beach City and all Jamie was thinking about was getting to his small apartment and letting the cool thin mint ice cream slide down his throat while he pet his cat and watched T.V. He had only a few more stops to make before he could head back to the post office to clock out. Jamie sighed. He handed Vidalia her mail as he felt a buzz in his back pocket. He was looking down at his phone when Kevin ran up behind him and wrapped his arms around Jamie’s waist. Jamie jumped slightly, not expecting his boyfriend to creep up on him.

“Hey, baby.” Kevin whispered sweetly. Jamie’s face began to burn red hot as he felt Kevin kiss his neck as he whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

“Um, bye Miss Vidalia. I-I’ll see you a-around.” Jamie stuttered as he dragged Kevin back to the post office with him. Kevin was dressed in his jogging gear which consisted of an orange t-shirt and his turquoise sweat pants. Jamie was looking Kevin up and down.

“Hot.” Jamie stated, sarcastically.

“Like you’re one to talk.” Kevin said, gesturing to Jamie’s sweat-drenched outfit. They arrived to the backdoor of the post office. “Lemme help you out of those.” Kevin offered, tugging the bottom of Jamie’s shirt. Jamie squeaked in protest, holding his shirt down.

“Kevin!” Kevin, who was busy kissing Jamie’s neck picked his head up.

“What?”

“What if someone sees?”

“Let them. I mean it’s safe to assume that if they’re watching that they’re into this kind of thing, right?”

“Kevin!” Jamie protested, trying to push Kevin off of him so that he could clock out. Kevin pinned Jamie’s hands above his head, taking Jamie’s soft lips into his own. As Kevin slowly pulled away, he felt Jamie try to lean forward with him and heard a soft whimper when their lips disconnected. Jamie struggled uncomfortably against Kevin’s hands. “Kev, I have to clock ou-”

“Shhhh. Nah, baby. It’s Kevin time.” With that, Kevin moved forward again, connecting his mouth to Jamie’s neck, kissing, biting, and licking his sweet spots. Jamie bit his lip to hold in his moan. Kevin slid one hand under Jamie’s shirt and began to play with the actor’s nipples.

"Ah, Kev..." Jamie moaned, shutting his eyes tight. Jamie wrapped his legs around Kevin's waist, trying to get friction between them. Jamie bucked his hips up when Kevin bit his sweet spot. Kevin knew where every one of Jamie’s weak spots were. And even though they argued sometimes, they sincerely cared about each other’s want and nee-. Jamie’s though was cut-off when Kevin bucked up against him, causing both to moan loudly. Kevin had a shit-eating grin on his face. Kevin let go of Jamie’s hands, letting his lower itself onto Jamie’s shorts, rubbing him through the clothing. Jamie let out a breathless moan as he ran his hands through Kevin’s dark hair. Jamie couldn’t believe he was going to get paid overtime by messing around with his boyfriend. Although, Jamie and Ms. Miller were the only mailmen in Beach City, so the post office couldn’t really do anything to prevent things like this from happening. Jamie stopped fighting and let his lover ravish him. Kev was biting and sucking every sweet spot of Jamie’s. Jamie bit his lip. He was attempting to hold back the moans that threatened to escape. Kevin bucked up against him, causing both to moan out loud. And as quickly as it had started, it stopped. Kevin backed away from Jamie while checking his phone. Jamie waited, a panting, sweaty mess. Kevin smiled at him.

“Sorry, babe. I gotta go. I have a client in 10 minutes.”

“What?” Jamie breathed. “You get me all hot and flustered and you’re just gonna leave?”

“Yep.” Kevin replied, smoothly. “Sorry, babe. I gotta go to work.” Kevin gave one last kiss to Jamie before he completely vanished. Jamie slumped down a little.

“I guess I can clock out now.”

**Author's Note:**

> There was not enough Kevamie fanfic... So I created my own.


End file.
